The Book of Thoughts
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: **UPDATE!!! :P** Finally! Hermione finds this funny book in the library that can record your thoughts, but Harry sees it and is determined to find out what it is. And when he does a full-fledged romance comes into place. H/H romance, kinda fluffy.
1. Hermione finds the book and Harry and Ro...

Hermione stood in the library, trying to decide on a book to read. "Sherlock Holmes? No, I've read all the books. Charles Dickens? No, I read them also. Maybe Roald Dahl…" She was in the muggle book section of the library, but she found she had read all of the books there, it's not like there were a lot of them either. She started to wander into the wizarding- fiction books. All of them looked awful, stories about dragon-killing and such. No title really got her attention. Half-and-hour had passed and she was about to give up and read Hogwarts: a history all over again for the 100th time, when a normal-sized navy-blue book caught her attention. It was layed apart from the other books, alone in the shelf, rather dusty. She picked it up and dusted it a bit. Now she sould read clearly a title printed in gold letters across the front: The Average Teen Diary . Hermione snorted. What a stupid book. She was about to put it back, but instinct told her not too, almost as if the book had asked not to be placed back. As if she had changed her mind, she said to herself "I'll try it, maybe…just maybe it is nice." She took it over and sat on a couch. She opened it to the first page. A note was written:  
  
Whoever found this book is in for the gift of the lifetime. It is a magic book. You, can use it to write your thoughts without writing. The book will just record your thoughts about someone or something you think important. Truly amazing little invention, Right? Yeah, and here's the secret we'll let you in to: just cast the spell librosa Magiosa and you can produce another book. Don't worry paper never runs out in this book. Just write your name at the top of the first page and PRESTO! The book is yours! Another little tip, if you write an asterisk at the top of the new book and one in this one, you can read things from the other book just by writing your name followed by an asterisk and the date.Bye  
  
The Marauders  
  
PRONGS, PADFOOT, MOONY and WORMTAIL  
  
Then, there were a series of notes  
  
James + Lily = ?????? Lily and James sitting on a tree, KISSING firs..  
  
Oh yeah? Well how about Sirius and Penny went SNOGGING last Friday, you were late to bed! HAHA GOTCHA ;P !!!  
  
Hey! No fair! YOU TOOK THE PEN AWAY AND I WASN'T SNOGGING.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
James, were stupid prats, you know that?  
  
Why?  
  
BECAUSE WE ARE WRITING ON THE BOOK WE MADE  
  
Oh-oh  
  
And that was the end. Hermione was laughing so hard at the arguments she read, so hard, Harry who had been wondering around the library too, thought someone had put a tickling charm on her and ran over. Hermione calmed down and turned the page. She took out a quill and wrote her name on the page. Good, now it was hers. At that moment, Harry came running.  
  
"Herm? Are you Ok?You were laughing like a goon." She said. Hermione giggled. "Yeah. Just remembered something really funny." Then words began to appear on the book.  
  
Geez, I hope he doesn't realize about the book and the marauders or I might loose it.  
  
Harry and Hermione noticed it. Hermione went pale. The word OH-OH, appeared. Harry picked up the book and said "What is this? It's weird." Hermione quickly snatched it back, but unfortunately Harry had read it. "Uh, nothing. Something of mine." Harry eyed her doubtfully. Then escorted her out of the library.  
  
Chapter Two: Harry and Ron plan  
  
Harry went out and went to look for Ron. Fortunately for him, he was nearby, snogging with Lav in a classroom. Harry groaned and walked right in. "Ron? May I talk to you?" he said. Ron stopped snogging and looked at Harry. He had an expression of "This is important so get over here". Ron excused himself from Lavender and went with Harry. "This better be good." He mumbled. Harry grinned. "It is. You see Hermione found this funny book, that seems to record something important to her. I think it's her thoughts." Ron grinned. "When are you doing it and what do I do?" "Tonight at dinner. Take Hermione downstairs and tell her I'll be late, because I uhm- got to do something very important. I'll sneak into the girl's dormitory and take the book and PRESTO! Got it?"Harry said. "You go pal!" said Ron and went back to his snogging session  
  
Later That Night  
  
Harry hid behind the Boy's dorm room and clearly heard Ron and Hermione talking. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "He said he had something important to do and would join us later." Ron said casually. And with that they left. Harry went into the common room. Good, no one's there. Quickly he sneaked into the girl's dorm and went to Hermione's trunk. The book was there. He opened it and read the message of the marauders. "So that's why she was laughing." He said. Then, as he read the note, she formed a plan. Quickly, she said librosa Magiosa and another book appeared. He wrote his name on the new book and wrote an asterisk on both books.The asterisk magically dissapeared. Then he placed the book back and dashed out of there, left his book in his trunk and went to dinner.  
  
When he arrived and sat down, the first thing he heard was an inquiry from Hermione. "Where were you?" Harry grinned. "Flying." Ron caught Harry's eye and he grinned again, Ron sniggered. " Oh, so that's more important than dinner?" she remarked. "Well, I just wanted some fresh air." Said Harry. Hermione shrugged and gave up. When they were done they went back to the common room. Ron and Harry started to go up the stairs when Hermione said "Going to bed early? What about homework?" Ron and Harry froze halfwa up. They turned around. "Er, we finished our homework and we're er-.." said Ron. "Tired. Good night Hermione." Harry finished the sentence. With that they left.  
  
They dashed into the room. "You got it???" asked Ron oit of breath. Harry took out the book and motioned Ron to sit on his bed. Harry himself sat on the bed and pulled the curtains all over his 4-poster so no one could see. Then he spoke up. "Even better. I've got my own." Ron looked puzzled. "How's that going to help us?" Harry grinned. "You see I was right. The book records her thoughts. But I made a copy of it. I can read her book from this book, because of a little charm I did. I just have to write Harry*and the date and bingo! We read." Ron looked surprised. Harry immediately wrote Harry*January15,2002 and mountains of words written in Hermione's neat handwriting flooded the page.  
  
Geez, I hope he doesn't realize about the book and the marauders or I might loose it.OH-OH. Phew! He didn't read it. Or did he? I really don't care, what was written isn't important.  
  
Where in the wonky world IS Harry? I mean to miss supper? That's not him.  
  
FLYING????? Yeah right, it's more probable he was snogging off with someone he doesn't want to tell us about.  
  
OK, like those boys are weird. Going to sleep at 9:00 pm? Yeah right. WE FINISHED OUR HOMEWORK? Like that'll ever happen before 9:00pm. More likely they are doing some stupid prank on someone or at least planning it. I'm going to bed, I can't concentrate.  
  
Ron and Harry laughed their heads off. "Wha-???" said Ron between giggles. "Yeah, I mean her THOUGHTS!" said Harry as he laughed even harder. This was the best thing that had happened in their lives. 


	2. How Hermione discovers Harry and decides...

CHAPTER 2: The Plan and How Hermione discovers Harry  
  
"Ron, let's do something, I'll read my book every night and if there's something interesting, I'll let you know, OK?" Harry whispered. Ron hesitated but then agreed. Then he went to his bed and fell asleep. Harry too put away the book and went to bed.  
  
Next morning Harry got out of bed,showered, got dressed and went to the Great Hall. Hermione was already there, reading Hogwarts: A History again. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you took out a book yesterday." Hermione looked up. "I read that one before I go to bed." Then she went back to reading.  
  
"I want to know what Hermione's thinking right now." Thought Harry happily. Then Ron arrived. "Hi guys!" he said and winked at Harry, harry snorted. Hermione looked up at him and said "What did you wink at Harry for?" Ron and Harry shook in silent laughter. Hermione got annoyed. "What is up with you two? First, you go to bed early, now you're not telling me something!" "It's nothing." Said Harry chuckling. "Yeah Right, and I'm Santa Claus." Mumbled Hermione and went back to her book.  
  
All through that day, when Harry and Ron saw Hermione they would laugh their heads off. Hermione didn't get why they were laughing at her and kept asking "WHAT'S SO FUNNY????? Do I have something in my hair or what?" but then Harry and Ron would just laugh even harder. At the end of the day Hermione just gave up trying to persuade them to tell her what was so funny and headed up to the dirls dorm rather annoyed and mad at them. She took out her book and opened it to the first page, a small asterisk appeared and suddenly disappeared. Then words began to appear on the book, below her thoughts of that day.   
  
Wait a minute. Why did an asterisk appear? I didn't write one and no other book exists, unless…someone found it and made another. Let's see who's it is.   
  
Hermione took out her quill and wrote Hermione*January16,2002. A pageful of words written in Harry's handwriting filled 2 whole pages. Hermione said "I am going to KILL Harry and Ron." But her curiosity got the better of her and she began to read.  
  
I really want to know what Hermione is thinking right now. If she only knew!!!!! She'd really kill us. I mean REALLY kill us. She'd chop of our heads with a rusty, blunt ax.   
The food's good.  
There's Ron.   
Oh-oh. Hermione's getting annoyed. But, it's really funny, I mean, to see her annoyed beause she doesn't know what we're doing to her.  
I am really enjoying this. This'll be a great term. Each night, I have a joke book to read. And Hermione thinks we're laughing at her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then, some more words began to appear.  
  
Oh my god. Where is she? We've searched for her EVERYWHERE! She's not in the common room, it's empty. Maybe she's crying. Oh I wouldn't want that. I'll go check in the girl's dorm.  
  
Hermione, quickly closed the book and hid it. She also had a plan. "I'm going to read your thoughts too Harry, see if you like it. Too bad Ron, doesn't have one of these books. Or he'd get the same thing." She whispered to herself. She knew that wouldn't go into the book since she said it out loud. Then a loud knock came from the door. And then a worried voice. "Herm? Are you in there?" Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Harry, looking down at her. Worried.   
  
"Are you Ok?" he said. Hermione nodded. "We got really worried when you just disappeared. I hope you're not mad at us." He added. Hermione smiled. "No, I'm not mad. I mean, I know there are some things I would like to know, but I can't because they are BOY stuff. It's Ok." She said. Harry smiled. "Oh. Thanks. Well see you at dinner." Said Harry and he went down the stairs. Hermione took the book and read:   
  
She was there. But something's not right. She seemed calm. Too calm. Maybe she found out. No, that's impossible. Or is it? Aw, Potter, you're such a worrywart. You worry about her too much, she's ok. Or is it I have other feelings for Hermione? No, I'm just being stupid. I'm becoming paranoid, I worry about Ron, just as much as I worry about Herm. But…oh, I'm so confused. I'll forget about it, inventing some new ways to die. Herm, cutting my head off with a blunt ax isn't such a bad idea, Professor Trelawney would like that.  
  
And with that Hermione whispered. "Now I am definitely going to read this every night.  
And at that same moment Harry whispered "Maybe, I can find out something about Herm in the book. I'm reading it every night." 


	3. Diclaimer: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything is the property of the brilliant Mrs.Rowling except for the plot. 


	4. Hermione Disappears

Chapter 3: Hermione Dissapears  
  
Hermione woke up at 7:00am sharp, as always and took a 5 minutes bath as always. Little did she know that day would be different than the same old days that had gone by. It had been a month since she had discovered about Harry reading her thoughts and she had started to read his. They hadn't gotten too interesting, but maybe it was because in the past few weeks there had not been anything interesting to think about, so his thoughts were short and looked something like this:  
  
It's too early. I want to sleep.  
The eggs are cold.  
Ron's the best, he knows just how to set off a dungbomb and in a perfect place. But then he had the best prank teachers: Fred and George.  
I'll beat the @#!? Out of Snape! Yeah right, we get 20 points knocked off Gryffindor because we were talking and that nut Draco malfoy can talk all he wants.  
The goblin rebelion of what?  
I hate Mcgonagall. I hate Mcgonagall. I hate Mcgonagall.  
I hate Snape. No, I DESPISE Snape. I UTTERLY DETEST Snape.  
Quidditch? Oh yeah, time for practice.  
Where's Herm? I need some help here? What about this goblin rebelion?  
  
And so on. Still Hermione found it amusing to read his thoughts. She thought about them as she adjusted her robes and brushed her hair. "Today, I will make something for him to think about and to have more interesting thoughts." She said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's dorm…  
  
Harry woke up at 7:00 am, but lazed around until 7:10 am when he went to the bathroom and took a 5 minute shower and got dressed, the same as each day. But he too didn't know it would be different. "Hermione's thoughts haven't been too interesting lately. I wonder why." He said to himself. He remembered the usual lines her thoughts went along:  
  
I am up and about. Where on earth are those two boys?  
Honestly, throwing dungbombs in Snape's dungeon? Not a good idea.  
Oh great, 20 points off Gryffindor for talking to these goons.  
I usually pay attention to class, but this is BORING  
The what? Mhm, 1267 Wales goblin rebelion…  
I will go to the library. I will not see them practice Quidditch  
Why does he always ask for help? Doesn't he pay attention to class?  
  
"Maybe today something will happen." He said hopefully and headed to the common room.  
  
An hour later…  
  
Hermione was reading the transfiguration book, trying to learn how to turn a person into any animal, a sort of temporary animagus spell, that was propped up against the juice jar. As she read she ate a piece of buttered toast, not losing her concentration. Harry and Ron sat on front Whispering about their plan to kidnap Mrs.Norris and demand a ransom note saying that Filch will get his cat back if he agreed not to give anyone detention for the rest of the year except for Slytherin students. Hermione looked up, she had heard their conversation. " Are you guys crazy or what? That isn't going to work, and if you're caught, you'll get like a hundred detentions just for TRYING to bribe a teacher or the caretaker. And if you do it, I'll tell." She scolded them. Harry and Ron looked rather glum. "Party pooper." Ron mumbled. Harry nodded. Hermione grinned. She looked at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! We'd better get to Care of Magical Creatures or Hagrid I'll be disappointed." She exclaimed as she packed her bokks and swung her bag onto her shoulders. "I guess you're right." Said Harry, still a bit downcast. He and Ron got their stuff and followed Hermione to CoMC.   
  
When they got there they found Doxies in a big huge glass cube. They were absolutely gorgeous. Hermione gasped. "Where did you get them Hagrid?" she said.   
"That's a secret Hermione." He said and winked at her. They proceeded with class. Hagrid told them all about Doxies and all of them OOHed and AHHed except for Malfoy and Co. of course. Then halfway through class, Hermione's hand shot up. Hagrid called on her. "Can I go get a book from my bag? Please." She asked. Hagrid agreed, and Hermione went into his hut to get her bag. Unfortunately Malfoy followed her. She bent down to get her book when Malfoy covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear: "Come mudblood we won't harm you if you don't struggle." Crabbe and Goyle instantly gagged , blindfolded and tied her up. Malfoy told them to lift her and carry her away through the back door.  
  
They went through the edge of the forbidden forest, making sure the trees hid them and then they emerged by the lake. There was a small cave in a big rock beside the cave, they entered there. Then, they took of Hermione's gag and blindfold. She was about to scream when Malfoy covered her mouth. "Remember what I told you mudblood." He said. Hermione calmed down. "What do you want ferret-face?" she spat at him. Malfoy smirked. "What's Potter's weakness?" she said. Hermione's eyes were as wide as plates. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She spat again. "Now,now Granger. Maybe you know of a person who matters to him a great deal. Who is it? You? The weasel?" he said. I glared at him. "I told you. I don't know. We're equal. He favors no one." I said angrily. "Well in that case Granger we'll put on your gag and blindfold and leave you here to rot." he said. "Wait Malfoy. Could you at least leave me without a blindfold so I can see?" she replied. Malfoy agreed. "Oh. By the way Granger, magic cannot untie you, these are magical ropes." Crabbe and Goyle put her gag back on and left her, she didn't know where she was.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Harry was getting worried. Hermione had been gone for ten minutes. "Ron? Where's Herm?" he asked. "I don't know. But this is weird. She hasn't come back in 10 minutes. I wondered what happened to her." Ron replied. At that same instant Hagrid told them to split into pairs to examine a doxy each. Harry and Ron paired up. Hagrid gave a doxy to each pair and went to Harry and Ron last. "Where's Hermione? It's been 10 minutes since she went into my hut and hasn't come out. I'll go check on her." Said Hagrid. Hagrid walked away and Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. Hagrid came out of his hut several minutes later, a worried expression on his face. Harry and Ron looked at him expectantly, he shook his head. "She's not there, but her book is. It's thrown on the floor beside her bag. It looks like there was a struggle an' everythin' this ain't right . By the way, eh where's that little git er, Malfoy?" Hagrid told them. Again they exchanged glances. "Malfoy???" they said out loud. "Of course, that slimy git got her." Said Ron furiously. Harry agreed with him. "I'll inform all the professors. We'll put on a seach party." Said Hagrid. Then he turned towards the class. "You are free to leave." All the class began to pack their stuff and leave. "I hope they find her." Said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement. " Me too."  
  
5:00 pm…  
  
"Ron, they haven't found her." Whispered Harry. Ron looked downfallen. "Yeah. And nobody 'll be there to help us on this essay on truth potions Snape gave us." Said Ron. Harry pushed him playfully. "You only want her back for homework?" said Harry teasing him. "Ok. I need her more. Who's gonna tell me to do it in the first place? You?" said Ron, a bit more cheerful. They both laughed at this. Then, it snapped. The idea to track her. "Ron. I've found a way to track her. The book of thoughts!" Harry exclaimed. "Amigo, you are a genius." Said Ron. They took off, dashing towards their dorm  
  
There, they locked the door and got the book of thoughts. Harry wrote, Harry*February 16, 2002. Then, a flood of letters in Hermione's handwriting appeared.  
They skipped the breakfast thoughts and went for the ones through CoMC and later. They said:  
  
Maybe that book'll help about that thing about doxies hagrid said. They seem to be interesting creatures. There! Now to go back outside. OHMYGOSH! Malfoy! Dammit! I can't see anything. Maybe Harry and Ron will see me. I can't find my way. A cold surface, stone. A cave. I hear water, I suppose I'm near the lake. I'll never tell him anything about Harry. And yes, I DO know his weakness…us, me and Ron. But I'm not about to tell him that. He believed me! I can't believe it. And he left me without a blindfold. I'll wait for them to go to see where I am. They left. Ok, I can see a bit of the castle, I must be on that funny cave formation on the south side of the lake! Oh, they're smarter than they appear to be, they set a movement limit to me. Only magic can break that, but I can't reach my wand or say the spells. I wonder whast time it is and if someone noticed my absence. I'm missing soooooooo much clases. Mental note: Kill malfoy. I'm hungry!!!!!!! Harrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy, Roooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn find me pleaseeee!  
  
"She's on the cave formation at the south of the lake." Said Harry. "I'm going to find her."   
  
(A/N: Sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier! It's just that I haven't find time to finish it. Teachers are OVERLOADING me with homework. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I can.) 


	5. Harry finds Hermione

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter 4: Harry finds Herm an something happens  
  
"Harry! Wait! You can't go alone!" cried out Ron. Harry looked at him. "Ron stay here. In case we don't come back in 2 hours. If I don't send a search party. Understand?" Harry replied stubbornly. Ron was about to reply when he understood something, Harry liked Herm and this was the perfect time for him to be prince charming. "Ok…" Ron said trying to sound reluctant. Harry then ran off. "Geez those two are going to be the hell of a couple." Muttered Ron to himself.  
  
Harry ran through the coomon room out into the hall. He raced along the twisting passages of Hogwarts until he managed to get to the great hall. He ran outside towards the lake. He spotted the cave formation and ran even faster. He was there in no time. He stopped in front of the cave formation catching his breath. When he heard some muffled sounds.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Hermione was becoming awfully bored. She hoped Harry had read the book in search for a clue and has read her thoughts on crying for help. Her stomach grumbled. "T'm so awfully hungry." She thought. Then she heard heavy running footsteps. She started to try to yell for them to come in. It worked. A dark figure was in the doorway. He was breathing heavily. She tried to yell even harder. The figure scanned around looking for where the sound came from. Then it saw her. "Herm!!!!!!!!" it said. It was Harry.  
  
Harry rushed forewards and untied and ungagged her. He took her into a hug. "Oh Herm. I've been worried sick." Said Harry. Hermione smiled. "Thanks for coming. I was getting hungry. Do you have any ideas how to kill Malfoy for this?" she said. Harry broke apart and said. "MALFOY DID THIS????????????!!!!!!!!!! I'll get his skin!!!!!!!!!" Hermione grinned. "Yeah. Count me in. Hey, can we get outta here? I'm realy hungry." Said Hermione. Harry's expresion lighted up. "Uhm, yeah sure."  
  
He went to help Hermione up. But when they reached the door Hermione was thrown back to the other end of the cave. "HEEERRRRRRMMMMM!!!!!!" shouted Harry. Hermione layed unconcious. Harry ran over and shook her. "Herm!" he said. "Wake up!" Still Hermione layed still. He shook her harder. "Herm? Wake up. You gotta wake up." He said quieter. Then Hermione's eyelashed fluttered open and she stood up. Harry, who was close to a nervous breakdown seemed to have gotten his joy back. He embraced Hermione as hard as he could. "Are you okay?" he said worriedly. Hermione seemed close to explode. " 'arry. Let.go of me. I can't breathe!" she said between breaths. Harry let go of her. Hermione rubbed her arm. "Geez you hug hard. I'm okay. I just forgot that Malfoy put a movement limit charm on me. Here, give me your wand." Said Hermione. She took Harry's wand and muttered "Finito limitius" and she returned it to Harry. "Okay. Let's go." She said. Then they really could get out of the cave.  
  
Author's note: Sorry. Okay, here's what's been happening....I've been really busy writing my other story (Seemingly Perfect-a lily/james fic) and just working to exempt from all those pesky semester exams and I made it. Well...that was 2 months ago...Then during the summer, I kinda sorta forgot about this story. But then this week after the persistent nagging of my friend Gaby or Abbdabbzz (I hope I spelled ur name right) I decided...okay...I'll post this chapter...so...HERE IT IS!!!! ENJOY!!! I will post the next one soon tho, so DONT DESPAIR!!!!!!!! :):):):):):):) tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p 


	6. Next time I'll knock

Chapter Five: Next time I'll knock  
  
Harry walked (or rather limped) into the common room supporting a very tired Hermione on his shoulder. Ron stopped doing his homework and ran over to help Harry. "Oh my god Hermione! Are you okay? You look like hell." Hermione tried to stand, but just fell over, dragging Harry with her. Luckily, Harry caught her before she hit the floor and helped her to walk a bit. "Yeah well.I'm okay. I really am." Said Hermione. Ron looked skeptical. "Yeah right.Harry, let's put her on the sofa over there." Harry nodded and helped Hermione lay down on a sofa and sat on the floor beside her, exhausted. He and Ron searched her legs and arms for any unusual things. Harry saw Hermione's leg was twisted in an awkward position. "Herm, how's your right leg?" asked Harry. "It hurts really badly." Said Herm . She winced as she moved her foot. Harry checked her leg.it was broken. "Herm, I think your leg is broken." Said Harry. Hermione looked at him. "There is no way you are gonna take me to the hospital wing.I cant miss class!" she protested. Ron and Harry glared at her. "But." said Hermione. Then, Ron conjured a sketcher and placed her in it and lead a protesting Hermione out of the common room followed by Harry. Then, realizing she had lost the battle, she gave up. "All right, but at least can you get me something?" Harry and Ron stopped. "And what would that be?" asked Harry. "Under my bed there is a wooden box with my name on it. It is locked, please bring it to me." Harry nodded and went back for the box. He ran up the stairs to her dorm and found himself with Lavender Brown.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! Harry! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" she screeched. Harry looked sheepish. "Sorry, Herm sent me up here to look for something.I should've knocked huh?" Lavender glared at him. "You are dammed right! You SHOULD have.wait a minute, did you say Herm sent you up here? You found her? WHERE IS SHE????" screeched Lavender again, shaking Harry furiously. Harry was terrified. "In the hospital wing." He said between shakes. Then, Lavender rushed out of the room towards the hospital wing. Next time, I'll knock. Thought Harry. Harry went towards Hermione's bed and found the box and looked at it. It was a simple box, with Hermione engraved in it. It was pretty and large enough to hold a book. I wonder what she keeps in here? Maybe.the book of thoughts? Harry then shook it a bit. Or maybe not. He shrugged and walked out of the dorm before he could encounter Parvati and be screeched at again.  
  
Harry ran to the hospital wing and when he got there, he was pulled aside by Madame Promfrey. "Mr.Potter, your friends already know this, but Miss Granger has a broken leg and a bad bump in her head, a big bruise I mean. These stuff will take some time to heal. Not long, but about 2 or 3 days at the most. I need her to stay here to get proper healing." Harry nodded and went in. Inside were Ron and Lavender beside Herm. Harry went over to her and handed her the box she had requested. "What's in it Herm?" asked Ron. Herm grinned slyly. "A love potion." "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" said Ron. Hermione chuckled. "No Ron, of course not. I will not tell you what is in it. The contents are private." Ron pouted. "Darn." Hermione smiled. "Now, would you please go away, I need some rest." Ron, Lavender and Harry all reluctantly exited the room. When she made sure they were gone, she opened the box and took out the book of the thoughts and began to read.  
  
A/N: okay, so it's not much of a chapter, but it's okay, right? I wanted to update, so I did. I promise I'll update soon enough. President stuff is driving me crazy. I'll probably update next weekend since I have vacation okay? Thanx 4 being patient!!! ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	7. A little secret Ron discovers

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please, I'm just a 13-year-old. Don't sue me. This belongs to the unbelievably brilliant J.K. Rowling, whom I would like to meet some day.  
  
*Chapter Six: A little secret Ron discovers*  
  
Ron constantly was aware that Harry liked Hermione. He wasn't sure if Hermione liked Harry, but he considered it a high possibility. Ron was highly annoyed at Harry and especially after the whole "I'll save her, you stay here" event, Ron was going to do something about it. He knew about the book of thoughts, he knew where Harry had hidden it, it was just a question of what to do with it. He didn't have a plan, but.the book of thoughts would be useful.  
  
"Harry?" said Ron. Harry was deeply concentrated on finding a new way of dying. "Mhm?" he said, chewing his pencil. "Can I borrow the Book of Thoughts for a few weeks?" asked Ron. Harry just shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever." Ron grinned. "Thanks amigo." And darted off to their dorm. Ron looked under Harry's bed and took out the navy-blue book with the neat, golden title printed on the cover. Ron grinned. Then, his grin faded suddenly. What in the world was he supposed to do with this? Read it? No duh. Maybe it had some sort of information he could use.yes. I'll read it. Ron sat on his bed, closed the drapes around his 4-poster and lighted his lamp. He took the book in his hands and slowly opened it. He wrote Harry*February 18, 2002. But, the words faded away and a new set of words, not Hermione's handwriting, appeared on the page.  
  
Ahhh. A very mischevious one has come across this dear book. Hee hee. I must agree Padfoot. Very mischievious. But Prongs, you see it's the perfect opportunity to teach this poor fellow a lesson. Yes, Padfoot. Of course. Moony, explain please. Of course Prongs. You see, fellow mischief magical-maker, this book has another property that can only be taught to naughty, prying people like you. It can alter thoughts. All you have to do is place the date, a # sign and the thoughts of the day will freeze and you will be able to modify them, then, to un-freeze them just say descongelario. Happy thought- altering.  
  
The MaRaUdErS.  
  
Now THIS can be of great help.  
  
A/N: I've got a bad case of writer's block. I couldn't even write an essay! :s. anyways. A promise is a promise, right? I'll update soon, I hope. Until then.  
  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	8. Ron thinks up of a perfect plan

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Seven: Ron thinks up a perfect plan  
  
Ron quickly shut the book and hid it. Just then, Harry came into their dorm, tired. He crossed over towards his trunk and opened it. He searched it for the book of thoughts, after 5 minutes of searching he turned to Ron. "Ron? Have you seen the book of thoughts?" Ron opened his mouth to say he had it, but decided against it. "No. Haven't seen it. I'll keep an eye out for it." Harry sighed. "Thanks. I really hope Ginny or someone came in here and stole it like Riddle's diary. I'm going to bed ok?" Ron nodded and watched as Harry climbed into his 4-poster and closed the curtains. Then Ron darted out of the dorm towards the common room. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and sat in front of the fire to think up of a plan.  
  
Every 5 minutes or so he would scribble something on the paper, muttering to himself, lost in deep thought. After an hour or so of thinking, he grinned. "Got it!" he said. "Got what?" Ron froze. A girl emerged from the shadows of the common room. Her shape silhouetted against the flickering fire flames. Ron gulped and quickly hid the parchment. "N-n-n-nothing Hermione. What brings you here at these hours?" Hermione smirked. "Suspision. You know, you were kind of really concentrated. You usually don't concentrate as hard. And of course your muttering of things like 'nope. That won't work' and 'that's too risky' or 'good but Christmas is already over'. Care to share with the class your brilliant idea?" Ron gulped hard. "No." Hermione looked at him curiously. "Why?" Ron stared at her and began to sweat. "Because…when have you gotten this sneaky?" Hermione was caught off-guard, but quickly thought up of a comeback. "Since you guys started to read my thoughts." Ron's eyes grew to the size of plates. "How'd you know?" "I have my ways. So are you gonna tell me?" "No." "Ron, tell me." "No." "Fine. I'll have payback soon anyways." Hermione shot Ron one last suspicious glance before going off, Ron watched her go and only turned away when he had made sure she was back in her dorm and wasn't going to come out any time soon. "She gives me the creeps sometimes." He muttered before turning back to his work.  
  
Ron placed all of his scribbles in a neat handwriting on another piece of parchment. He didn't want to not understand his own handwriting. It had already happened once, earlier this year…  
  
Flashback  
  
Ron sat at the Gryffindor table half-eating breakfast and half-concentrating on finishing an essay for McGonagall. The parchment was full of messy scribbles. After two minutes he announced he had finally finished. Hermione, as usual scolded him for doing the essay at the last minute and then criticized his handwriting. Ron just shrugged it off. Then, realizing the time, they ran off to transfiguration. They handed in their essays and the rest of the day went on uneventful until Ron was summoned to McGonagall's office. There, she asked him to read out his essay and told him she would only take off 5% for the handwriting, if it was good. Tough luck. Ron couldn't even read what he had written and received a 50% on the essay, and he was lucky to even get half the credit…  
  
End Flashback  
  
After he finished that, he went up to the boy's dorm and took the book of thoughts from its hiding place. He opened it and wrote Harry *February 18, 2002. A page full of Hermione's thoughts came to view. He wrot February 18, 2002# and the words froze. Ron smiled mischievously. He took out a quill and wrote on the last line of the page. He muttered "descongelario" and the words unfroze, now his own little sentence among them too.  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry it took SO long to update, but some stuff was driving me crazy! I'll post a lot more often until January 6, I'm finally on Christmas Break, so I have LOTS of time to write. Anyways, I promise I'll tell you what Ron wrote on the book of Thoughts on the next chapter! Chiao!  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	9. Almost Caught

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Eight: Almost caught  
  
Hermione woke up as usual and went through her ordinary morning routine. Then quickly grabbed the book of thoughts before rushing downstairs and out Gryffindor tower towards the great hall. Once there, she helped herself to a stack of toast and marmalade and took out her big transfiguration book and hid the book of thoughts in it so nobody would notice her reading it. It was then when Ron and Harry arrived to the table.  
"Hullo Herm! How are you today?" said Ron with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. And yourself?" Harry noticed an uneasiness in her voice. "Is there something between you two I should know about?" Hermione looked at him funnily. "No. Why?" she inquired. Harry shrugged. "I dunno. You seem colder towards Ron than usual." She shook her head. "No. Not at all." Harry sighed. "Fine then."  
Hermione turned the page of the book of thoughts only to find Ron's little inscription in Harry's scrawl. ~Hermione looked Fabulous today~ . She turned the shade of a ripe tomato. Ron immediately noticed and smiled slyly. "What is so embarrassing that managed to get THE Hermione Granger to blush?" Hermione glared at him. "None of your business Ron." Ron chuckled. "Yeah right." Hermione eyed him suspiciously and went back to her reading. Ron was trying hard not to laugh at Hermione, his plan was simply brilliant.   
  
It was then afterwards Hermione went to arithmancy and Ron and Harry to divination. As they walked, Ron started a peculiar conversation. "Hmmm…what do you think of Herm, Harry?" Harry froze. His face was unreadable and yet…surprised. "Er…she's Hermione…" Ron grinned. "No? Really? I thought she was Parvati! I think we established that Harry. Gimme specifics." Harry seemed to panic. ~Sometimes Harry can be so dense!~ thought Ron. "She's nice and yeah…a good friend. How long was Trelawney's essay supposed to be?" Ron shook his head and hid his sly grin. That would have to do. "Don't try to change the subject Harry. It was supposed to be 2 pages long." Harry nodded. "Alright…" Then he walked slightly behind Ron trying to avoid his gaze. Ron just grinned.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked towards arithmancy thinking about what she had read in the book of thoughts, beside her was Sally-Anne Perks and Mandy Brocklehurst who were deciding on the top ten Hottest guys at Hogwarts. She tried really hard to ignore them and succeeded until Sally involved her in the conversation. "Hermione? So who do you think is hot?" Hermione paled. "No-nnobody. Why'd you ask?" Sally shugged. "Cuz, we wanted to know. You know Harry is really cute! Not hot, but cute!" Hermione gulped hard. "Yeah…cute perhaps but he's really nice too." Sally grinned. "You like him!" Hermione was taken aback. "NO WAY! He's my friend!" Sally giggled. "Whatever." Hermione just blushed and went on her way.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After class, Ron sneaked out the book of thoughts and went to a secluded place in the library. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into Hermione just as he entered it. "Ron! What a surprise to see you around here!! What are you up to?" Ron hid the book as inconspicuously as he could and quickly thought of an excuse. "Er…I uhm….was going to…uhm…" he caught a glimpse of a book titled Vampires and other terrors of Magical worlds. "…I was…researching on vampires.yeah. For Defense against the dark arts. Wanted to uhm, get a head start on the next unit. Yeah…" Ron glanced at the floor nervously. ~Bad excuse Ron, really lame.~ he thought. Hermione shrugged. "Ok. See you then." Then she went back to her table to read and Ron let out a sigh in relief. ~That, was close~.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hermione sat down at once she made sure Ron was out of sight, she took out her book of thoughts to read, hiding it again, in her transfiguration book.  
  
Hermione*February 19, 2002  
  
Is it me or are Ron and Herm acting strangely. I wonder…are those two having an affair? Probably not though, at times I can be really stupid.  
Eeeeeek! What kind of question is THAT!???!!! What do I think about Herm? Well Herm is…nice and pretty and cute and friendly and smart and dreamy and…perfect. Herm is Herm. Ahhhh. But I cant tell Ron that! He'll tease me to death…I really shouldn't be thinking this.  
Why in the wonky world is he so insistent???? Well of course I did say a stupid answer…well she's Herm…no wonder he's insistent. I'll try to change the subject, cuz I'll let it slip and then I'm…doomed.  
Well, oof…it kinda worked…now I'll just have to avoid Ron…that's kinda hard to do since we have all our classes together. **inwardly groans** This sucks at times like these.  
Would someone PLEASE kill Prof. Trelawney? She is REALLY getting on my nerves now.  
  
And so it went. Hermione was utterly shocked when she finished. Was it possible? Could Harry actually LIKE her??? Then a few words appeared at the end of the page,   
  
Hhhmm…Ron just said everyone has a soulmate. Could Hermione be mine? I really hope so…  
  
~Wait…that isn't right, Ron's at the library, without Harry. Harry is at Quidditch…then how…~ Then it struck her. "Ron!" She shut the book, gathered her stuff and went in search for Ron. She spotted him writing in a book at the far corner of the library and walked over. He didn't feel her presence until she said "Naughty, Naughty. You'll get caughty. Ron, have you been altering Harry's thoughts?" Ron gulped hard and turned around to face her. He was definitely screwed.  
  
Author's Note: Very sorry it took so long. Long explanation. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!   
tHe KeEpEr Of sEcReTs 


End file.
